List of Warner Bros. cartoons in AAP library
This is a list of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies animated shorts that were in the Associated Artists Productions television package. The package was later acquired by United Artists in 1958.http://tralfaz.blogspot.com/2016/10/cartoons-of-1958-part-2.html MGM gained the rights to the cartoons when they bought United Artists in 1981. In 1986, the cartoons changed hands when MGM's pre-May 1986 film library was acquired by Turner Entertainment. In 1996, Time Warner bought Turner and absorbed its library, thus reuniting all of the Warner Bros. theatrical shorts under the same company. List * = Looney Tunes cartoons * = Merrie Melodies cartoons * = Blue ribbon reissue 1930s A.A.P. purchased the Harman/Ising Merrie Melodies that had been omitted from the Sunset Productions/Guild Films (later acquired by Seven Arts and, by 1969, Warner Bros. themselves) package, except for "Lady, Play Your Mandolin!" for unknown reasons. All cartoons from 1931-The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives are in the public domain. 1931 * "Smile, Darn Ya, Smile!" * "One More Time" * "You Don't Know What You're Doin'!" * "Hittin' the Trail for Hallelujah Land" †† * "Red-Headed Baby" 1932 * "Pagan Moon" * "Freddy the Freshman" * "Crosby, Columbo, and Vallee" * "Goopy Geer" * "It's Got Me Again!" * "Moonlight for Two" * "The Queen Was in the Parlor" * "I Love a Parade" * "You're Too Careless with Your Kisses!" * "A Great Big Bunch of You" * "Three's a Crowd" 1933 Every cartoon from One Step Ahead of My Shadow to I Wanna Be a Sailor is currently under copyright. * "The Shanty Where Santy Claus Lives" * "One Step Ahead of My Shadow" * "Young and Healthy" * "The Organ Grinder" * "Wake Up the Gypsy in Me" * "I Like Mountain Music" * "Shuffle Off to Buffalo" * "The Dish Ran Away with the Spoon" * "We're in the Money" * "I've Got to Sing a Torch Song" * "Sittin' on a Backyard Fence" 1934 All cartoons Honeymoon Hotel onward are in color. * "Honeymoon Hotel" * "Beauty and the Beast" * "Those Beautiful Dames" * "Pop Goes Your Heart" 1935 * "Mr. and Mrs. Is the Name" * "Country Boy" * "I Haven't Got a Hat" * "Along Flirtation Walk" * "My Green Fedora" * "Into Your Dance" * "The Country Mouse" * "The Merry Old Soul" * "The Lady in Red" * "Little Dutch Plate" * "Billboard Frolics" * "Flowers for Madame" 1936 * "I Wanna Play House" * "The Cat Came Back" * "Page Miss Glory" * "I'm a Big Shot Now" * "Let It Be Me" * "I'd Love to Take Orders From You" * "Bingo Crosbyana" * "When I Yoo Hoo" * "I Love to Singa" * "Sunday Go to Meetin' Time" †† * "At Your Service Madame" * "Toy Town Hall" * "Boulevardier from the Bronx" * "Don't Look Now" * "The CooCoo Nut Grove" 1937 # "He Was Her Man" # "Pigs Is Pigs" # "I Only Have Eyes For You" # "The Fella with the Fiddle" # "She Was an Acrobat's Daughter" # "Ain't We Got Fun" # "Clean Pastures" †† # "Uncle Tom's Bungalow" †† # "Streamlined Greta Green" # "Sweet Sioux" # "Egghead Rides Again" # "Plenty of Money and You" # "A Sunbonnet Blue" (Avery/Aug 21) # "Speaking of the Weather" # "Dog Daze" # "I Wanna Be a Sailor" (public domain) # "The Lyin' Mouse" # "Little Red Walking Hood" # "The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos" # "September in the Rain" 1938 # "Daffy Duck & Egghead" # "My Little Buckaroo" # "Jungle Jitters" †† (public domain) # "The Sneezing Weasel" # "A Star is Hatched" # "The Penguin Parade" # "Now That Summer Is Gone" # "The Isle of Pingo Pongo" †† # "Katnip Kollege" # "Have You Got Any Castles?" (public domain) # "Love and Curses" # "Cinderella Meets Fella" # "The Major Lied Till Dawn" # "Cracked Ice" # "A Feud There Was" # "Little Pancho Vanilla" # "Johnny Smith and Poker-Huntas" # "You're an Education" # "The Night Watchman" # "Daffy Duck in Hollywood" # "Count Me Out" # "The Mice Will Play" 1939 All cartoons from Hamateur Night to Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur are in the public domain. # "Dog Gone Modern" # "Hamateur Night" # "Robin Hood Makes Good" # "Gold Rush Daze" # "A Day at the Zoo" # "Prest-O Change-O" # "Bars and Stripes Forever" # "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" # "Thugs with Dirty Mugs" # "Naughty But Mice" # "Hobo Gadget Band" # "Believe It Or Else" # "Old Glory" # "Dangerous Dan McFoo" # "Snowman's Land" # "Hare-um Scare-um" # "Detouring America" # "Little Brother Rat" # "Sioux Me" # "Land of the Midnight Fun" # "The Little Lion Hunter" # "The Good Egg" } # "Fresh Fish" # "Fagin's Freshman" # "Sniffles and the Bookworm" # "Screwball Football" # "The Curious Puppy" 1940s 1940 # "The Early Worm Gets the Bird" (public domain) # "Mighty Hunters" # "Busy Bakers" # "Elmer's Candid Camera" # "Cross Country Detours" # "Confederate Honey" # "The Bear's Tale" # "The Hardship of Miles Standish" # "Sniffles Takes a Trip" # "A Gander at Mother Goose" # "Tom Thumb in Trouble" # "Circus Today" # "Little Blabbermouse" # "The Egg Collector" # "A Wild Hare" # "Ghost Wanted" # "Ceiling Hero" # "Malibu Beach Party" # "Stage Fright" # "Holiday Highlights" # "Good Night Elmer" # "Wacky Wildlife" # "Bedtime for Sniffles" # "Of Fox and Hounds" # "Shop, Look and Listen" 1941 # "Elmer's Pet Rabbit" # "The Fighting 69½th" # "Sniffles Bells the Cat" # "The Crackpot Quail" # "The Cat's Tale" # "Tortoise Beats Hare" # "Goofy Groceries" # "Toy Trouble" # "The Trial of Mister Wolf" # "Farm Frolics" (public domain) # "Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt" # "The Wacky Worm" # "The Heckling Hare" # "Inki and the Lion" # "Sport Chumpions" (public domain) # "Snow Time for Comedy" # "All This and Rabbit Stew" †† (public domain) # "The Brave Little Bat" # "The Bug Parade" # "Rookie Revue" # "Saddle Silly" # "Rhapsody in Rivets" # "Wabbit Twouble" 1942 * "Hop, Skip and a Chump" * "The Bird Came C.O.D." * "Aloha Hooey" * "Conrad the Sailor" * "Crazy Cruise" * "The Wabbit Who Came to Supper" (public domain) * "Horton Hatches the Egg" * "Dog Tired" * "The Wacky Wabbit" (public domain) * "The Draft Horse" * "Lights Fantastic" * "Hold the Lion, Please" * "Double Chaser" * "Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid" * "Foney Fables" (public domain) * "The Squawkin' Hawk" * "Fresh Hare" (public domain) * "Fox Pop" (public domain) * "The Dover Boys at Pimento University or The Rivals of Roquefort Hall" (public domain) * "The Hep Cat" * "The Sheepish Wolf" (public domain) * "The Hare-Brained Hypnotist" * "A Tale of Two Kitties" (public domain) * "My Favorite Duck" * "Ding Dog Daddy" (public domain) * "Case of the Missing Hare" (public domain) 1943 * "Coal Black and de Sebben Dwarfs" †† * "Pigs in a Polka" (public domain) * "Tortoise Wins by a Hare" * "The Fifth-Column Mouse" (public domain) * "To Duck or Not to Duck" (public domain) * "Flop Goes the Weasel" (public domain) * "Super-Rabbit" * "The Unbearable Bear" * "The Wise Quacking Duck" * "Greetings Bait" * "Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk" * "The Aristo-cat" * "Wackiki Wabbit" (public domain) * "Yankee Doodle Daffy" (public domain) * "Tin Pan Alley Cats" †† * "Hiss and Make Up" * "A Corny Concerto" (public domain) * "Fin 'N Catty" * "Falling Hare" (public domain) * "Inki And The Minah Bird" (public domain) * "Daffy - The Commando" (public domain) * "An Itch in Time" 1944 Since they were produced in color, all of Warner Bros.' regular releases until July 1948's Haredevil Hare are in the a.a.p. package. Every cartoon in this package onward, is under copyright. * "Little Red Riding Rabbit" * "What's Cookin' Doc?" * "Meatless Flyday" * "Tom Turk and Daffy" * "Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears" * "I Got Plenty of Mutton" * "The Weakly Reporter" * "Tick Tock Tuckered" * "Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips" * "Swooner Crooner" * "Russian Rhapsody" * "Duck Soup to Nuts" * "Angel Puss" †† * "Slightly Daffy" * "Hare Ribbin'" * "Brother Brat" * "Hare Force" * "From Hand to Mouse" * "Birdy and the Beast" * "Buckaroo Bugs" * "Goldilocks and the Jivin' Bears" †† * "Plane Daffy" * "Lost and Foundling" * "Booby Hatched" * "The Old Grey Hare" * "The Stupid Cupid" * "Stage Door Cartoon" 1945 * "Odor-able Kitty" * "Herr Meets Hare" * "Draftee Daffy" * "The Unruly Hare" * "Trap Happy Porky" * "Life with Feathers" * "Behind the Meat-Ball" * "Hare Trigger" * "Ain't That Ducky" * "A Gruesome Twosome" * "Tale of Two Mice" * "Wagon Heels" * "Hare Conditioned" * "Fresh Airedale" * "The Bashful Buzzard" * "Peck Up Your Troubles" * "Hare Tonic" * "Nasty Quacks" 1946 * "Book Revue" * "Baseball Bugs" * "Holiday for Shoestrings" * "Quentin Quail" * "Baby Bottleneck" * "Hare Remover" * "Daffy Doodles" * "Hollywood Canine Canteen" * "Hush My Mouse" * "Hair-Raising Hare" * "Kitty Kornered" * "Hollywood Daffy" * "Acrobatty Bunny" * "The Eager Beaver" * "The Great Piggy Bank Robbery" * "Peck Up Your Troubles" * "Bacall to Arms" * "Of Thee I Sting" * "Walky Talky Hawky" * "Racketeer Rabbit" * "Fair and Worm-er" * "The Big Snooze" * "The Mouse-Merized Cat" * "Mouse Menace" * "Rhapsody Rabbit" * "Roughly Squeaking" 1947 * "One Meat Brawl" * "The Goofy Gophers" * "The Gay Anties" * "Scent-imental Over You" * "A Hare Grows in Manhattan" * "The Birth of a Notion" * "Tweetie Pie" * "Rabbit Transit" * "Hobo Bobo" * "Along Came Daffy" * "Inki at the Circus" * "Easter Yeggs" * "Crowing Pains" * "A Pest in the House" * "The Foxy Duckling" * "House Hunting Mice" * "Little Orphan Airedale" * "The Foxy Duckling" * "House Hunting Mice" * "Little Orphan Airedale" * "Doggone Cats" * "Slick Hare" * "Mexican Joyride" * "Catch as Cats Can" * "A Horse Fly Fleas" 1948 * "Gorilla My Dreams" * "Two Gophers from Texas" * "A Feather in His Hare" * "What Makes Daffy Duck" * "What's Brewin', Bruin?" * "Daffy Duck Slept Here" * "A Hick a Slick and a Chick" * "Back Alley Oproar" * "I Taw a Putty Tat" * "Rabbit Punch" * "Hop, Look and Listen" * "Nothing But The Tooth" * "Buccaneer Bunny" * "Bone Sweet Bone" * "Bugs Bunny Rides Again" * "The Rattled Rooster" * "The Up-Standing Sitter" * "The Shell Shocked Egg" * "Haredevil Hare" References Category:Lists Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Looney Tunes